It takes twox2
by AnnerMarie
Summary: Edward and Alice are teenagers who are found by Carlisle after an accident that should have killed them, what happens when they both find love in the same family? - ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** hi guys so I had a random idea and I thought I'd put it on here. Hope you like it. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please.

**Disclaimer: **I had a dream that my name was Stephenie Meyer and I owned the twilight characters and all the stuff along with them. And then I woke up and realized I was just extremely obsessed! Haha oh well, at least I can dream.

**POV's:** Bella, Carlisle, Edward

*************************************************************************************

_**It Takes TwoxTwo**_

_Bella_

"Carlisle, you didn't." I stammered. He had two extremely beautiful teenagers in his arms, battered almost beyond recognition.

"Yes, Bella, I did you would have to if you had seen what happened. I found them in a demolished car under a bridge. They were run off the road, I saw it happen." He sounded so upset by this, I didn't know why. Car wrecks happen all the time, even babies died sometimes.

"Carlisle, they could have families, friends, anything. We could be discovered." I hated when his big heart got my family in trouble. Like when he found Rose.

"Yes because two teens disappear, the first thing the police are going to think is 'Those Cullens took them, oh and didn't you know they are vampires.'" He said this so casually.

_Sigh_. I couldn't say anything; I knew that if I were the one who found them first I would have done the same thing: brought them home to Carlisle.

************************************************************************

_Carlisle_

They were so helpless, so frailly human. I couldn't just leave them there, not after what I had just witnessed. I remembered it with perfect clarity, but I didn't want to.

"_Hurry Edward, they're gaining on us." A girl laughed._

"_Oh calm down Alice, you know no one can beat me in a race." Edward yelled at her, but he wasn't being mean he was just very into the race._

"_Oh I know, it's just so nerve racking to be in a ra……..Edward! Look out!!" She shrieked, they were headed for the side of the bridge and the speed they were going was so fast that they would take out the whole side of it._

_Then within seconds, their car was laying upside down under the bridge, their opponent was speeding away not wanting to be caught doing something very illegal. And I smelled the blood, lots of blood._

It had been three days since this had happened; soon both Edward and Alice would be waking up. I had given them lots of morphine before biting them, hoping to take away some of the pain, and it seemed to be working they were completely motionless on the operating tables I had stored in my garage.

_Thump, thump._ Their hearts stopped beating at almost the exact same time. "Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, they're waking." I informed my family so that we could all be there for support as I explained to them what they were.

They both shot straight up in seconds, stared at each other for a fraction of a second and then darted to the back window wall.

"Edward, Alice, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme Cullen. We are vampires, as are you. I'm sure this is a lot to take in, but if you could please try and be calm. We will explain."

*************************************************************************

_Edward_

Clarity. Lots of clarity, and burning, lots of that to. What had happened to me? Where was Alice? I sat up as straight as I could on the hard table I was laying on when I heard the others in the room with me. Alice sat up at the same time; she looked very different; pale and beautiful. I stared at her while she mirrored my movements; her eyes were the most ghoulish shade of crimson. It was scary; I hoped mine weren't as frightening I didn't want to scare her. Again at the same time we both darted to the back wall, noticing the other six people in the room with us.

"Edward, Alice, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme Cullen. We are vampires, as are you. I'm sure this is a lot to take in, but if you could please try and be calm. We will explain." A strange blond haired man who was also pale and beautiful told us. His eyes weren't so scary though, his were topaz, mesmerizing too.

"VAMPIRES?!" Alice shouted. Wait, what? Had he honestly just said vampires? There was no way, vampires were just horror movie crap, they couldn't really exist, but the burn in my throat suggested that he was telling the truth.

"Well, explain then." I didn't like it when my sister was upset, and this was defiantly upsetting.

"Ok, as I said we are vampires, but we don't kill humans. We drink the blood of animals to survive. There are rules; humans must not know that we exist. I assume that you are twins, how old are you?" I don't know why, but I liked this kind man. He was soothing, and I really did like him, even though he had just told me that I was pretty much a horror movie freak.

"17." Alice answered him.

"Good, seventeen is a good age. We do not age, so you will stay seventeen forever." My mouth was gaping by now, "We will not force you to stay with us, but you are welcome to stay and learn our ways if you wish." He finished and looked pleased with his explanation.

For the first time, as I considered staying, I looked at the others. Esme looked motherly, very kind and gentle. Emmett was huge, but he had a child-like charm to his face. Rosalie, she was beyond beautiful, blond, tall, and thin. Jasper had scars all over his arms and neck; he had muscle but not overly so like Emmett. And then I looked at Bella, it was like everything else disappeared. She was all I could see, all I wanted to see. She noticed me staring at her and looked at me for the first time. Her face lit up as if the same thing that was happening to me was also happening to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alice and I said at the same time. I looked at her and in our own twin way we communicated that we had both just fallen in love, me with Bella, and her with Jasper it seemed.

************************************************************************************

Ok guys! I wanna know what you think! I love writing these things! Ah yay!

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ c: thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** hi fellow twilight obsessed people! Guess what I did today! Watched twilight like 3 times probably would've watched more but the special features took forever haha anyways. Sorry I haven't updated in forever my computer is stupid sometimes lol.

**Disclaimer:** SM is my role model but I am not her and I don't own twilight saddness!

_It Takes TwoxTwo_

_Chapter 2: Powers_

**Edward**

_**This is so strange. Wow, he's beautiful. Oh great more attention hogging newborns, as if Emmett wasn't a handful. I do hope they stay with us. I can't keep my eyes off him! Emotions seem stable enough, oh my Alice is beautiful.**_

"**Would everyone just stop talking please?" I didn't realize I was screaming this, but this really was annoying.**

"Edward, no one said anything." Carlisle looked confused yet intrigued.

"Yes they did, all of you." I repeated what I had heard, and everyone looked shocked. I just could not understand these people.

"Um, Edward, man I didn't say that. I was thinking that yeah, but I didn't say it out loud." Emmett was the only one who could pull themselves together to answer.

"Well, it seems that you can read minds Edward." Carlisle looked as if this pleased him, I probably would have thought it was cool another time, but this was just too weird.

"Wow bro, always knew you were a head case." Alice's laughter sounded strange, like peeling bells. It was beautiful.

"Read minds! What next Alice can see the future!?" I was exasperated, this was just plain freaky! Just as I said this though, Alice got this weird look in her eyes, like she wasn't focusing on anything. And in her head I saw me and Bella, in some secluded meadow, by ourselves and my eyes were golden not red.

As soon as she snapped out of it we stared at each other. I was beyond delirious by now and couldn't help from falling over laughing. Then suddenly everyone was laughing just like me, we couldn't stop.

"STOP! Please!" Jasper cried in hysterics. After I somewhat composed myself I felt everyone in the room get very calm, as if we didn't have a choice.

"Thank you Jasper, if you could refrain from the laughing next time please." Carlisle said, still looking as if he might die laughing again.

"Sorry Carlisle I couldn't help it his emotions were too strong." He smiled sheepishly. _And I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Emmett laugh like a girl._

I laughed at the last part, but apparently he hadn't said it aloud because everyone just stared at me. "Sorry, it's hard to tell what are thoughts and what are comments." Jasper glared at me for a second.

_Well, this is going to be great, not only are they newborns, they have gifts that Carlisle thinks are just wonderful._ Rosalie's thoughts were only of herself, I got the feeling she liked attention.

_Oh, I'll have to add on another story to the house. Now how to do their rooms, maybe I'll ask them to help._ Esme seemed very motherly and I liked this. Growing up in foster care, I hadn't really had a mother figure. Sure there were the women who owned the homes we stayed in, but I never had a connection with any of them.

"Edward, Alice, do you mind telling us of your human lives. Just in case we have to move quickly." Carlisle looked ashamed to ask, but I didn't mind. And so we spent the next two hours going over our lives before the car wreck.

**Jasper**

This was not natural, Alice and Edward were only hours old, and yet they had perfectly controlled emotions. Once, while telling their story, Alice got very sad, when she noticed this bothering me she tried to change her mood. Newborns should not be able to do that.

"Carlisle, it's not right. They act as if they are decades old. I don't know what to make of it." Being an empath, I knew something about newborn emotions; they should be wild and uncontrollable.

"Don't worry so much Jasper; I'm sure there is a good explanation for everything. Maybe they just have amazing self control." Carlisle was so carefree about the new twins, he and Esme already loved them. Rosalie, being Rosalie, hated that she didn't have the spotlight; I could feel her hostility all the way from her room. Emmett just liked the idea of having another brother to wrestle with since I refused to anymore. Bella and I had always been close, being the only two of our family without mates, and something about the twins was strange for us. Looking into their eyes, we both got lost, forgot how to do anything. It was a strange, pleasant sensation.

I asked Carlisle about this and he laughed. "Well Jasper it would seem that you and Bella have both found mates. This is wonderful, Esme will be overjoyed."

Mates. Of course, why had this not occurred to me? Strange that Bella and I would find twin mates, but we had always been like biological brother and sister in a way. Well, if Alice was my mate, then I wanted to spend alone time with her, and that would be tricky.

_Ok guys, short chapter this time, but it's getting late and I'm tired, it's also really cold and my hands are freezing._

_Now another thing, I have another idea that I want to do, but I'm not sure if I can do 3 stories at once and still keep them separate, haha. So anyone have any suggestions? Part of me wants to leave The Dawn of Time be for a little while, I'm just not into it at the moment so ill post on there what I'm doing._

_Ok well that's all for now on here._

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Anna!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** hey again, I know I've been bad about posting lately but I've kinda been sick so forgive me please! So here's another chapter for all of my loyal fans (yea right).

**Disclaimer:** I am not the lovely SM, but I wish I was.

_**It Takes TwoxTwo**_

_**Chapter 3: **_

**Alice**

"_I love you Edward." Bella said as she looked lovingly into his eyes._

"_I love you too Bella." He was like putty in her hands._

This was getting annoying. It had been two weeks since Edward and I had found out about being Jasper and Bella's mates, and I kept getting visions of Ed and Bells in some meadow that they liked to go to. I really wished this would calm down already.

"The visions will become more selective as you adjust more to vampire life Alice, I promise." Carlisle had told me this morning when I complained after having my fifth vision of Ed and Bells.

Other than the frequent reason to gag, my life as a vampire was amazing. I had Jasper, and a very loving family. I had been so used to it always being just me and Edward, all throughout our lives we were all we had. Sure we had our foster brothers and sisters, but we never really bonded with any of them.

The only thing I was sad about was that my most favorite memories were fuzzy now, there was the one memory that I always thought of at least once a day so that I would never forget. Me, at 5 years old, playing in a park with Edward, my mom, and my dad. It was the only memory I had of them and I treasured it. Now I could barely even remember their faces.

"Yeah, it makes me sad too." Edward sighed.

_Hey bro, when do you think they'll let us leave the house for some fun? Other than hunting. _He shrugged, he was content to stay locked in his and Bella's room for all of eternity, at this thought he laughed.

"As if you and Jasper wouldn't like to do the same thing." Ok so he had me here.

_True._

**Bella**

Life was good. No life was wonderful, beyond wonderful. Edward had moved into my room two days ago, and already we needed a new bed. I laughed as I thought of how we broke it. Emmett of course thought we had been using it to have sex, but that actually wasn't what we were doing. We were play fighting, and Edward had forgotten how strong he was. He tackled me, sending me flying backwards towards the bed. When I smashed into it, it immediately collapsed under my weight. It had been a fun time having the house to ourselves while the others hunted.

Edward and I were perfect together, he was strong and protective, and I was strong and careless. Perfect balance.


	4. Chapter 4

**It Takes TwoxTwo**

**Chapter 4**

**Alice**

"Hey Jazz, you wanna do something with me?" I gave him a coy smile, he knew exactly what I was going to ask him to do. He hated shopping, but ever since Carlisle had given me my black members only visa, I loved it!

"Aw, come on Alice, we went shopping two days ago!" He whimpered and gave me the puppy dog face, but I wasn't having it, it had been two years since Edward and I were changed and we were starting school tomorrow. I had to have new clothes for that! And so did he, and Bella, and Edward, and everyone else for that matter. This is why they called me their personal shopper, I loved to buy them stuff!

"Cant you just con Bells and Rose into going with you?" He was acting tired, but I knew he was bluffing cause vampires didn't get tired.

"Fine, stay here and I'll pick your clothes for you, all of you." Within seconds there were five other vampires standing with me, all of them looking like they would rather be burning at the steak. "Thanks for the enthusiasm guys." _Sigh._ When will they ever learn, shopping is fun.

"We will never learn that Al, cause you're the only one who thinks that way." Edward, always answering my thoughts, smirked at me.

"Oh haha Ed, you know you would rather go with me than have me pick for you." I had him here, last time I went shopping for him he almost had an aneurism, even though he couldn't.

"Good point." We all laughed at this.

"Alright, we'll have to take two cars. I'll drive the girls, you guys can stick together and mope." I was laughing as I walked off to the garage.

"Hmm, Porsche or Ferrari? Defiantly Porsche, its sunny. Come on girls!" Ah shopping, was there any better thing to do the Sunday before school? Um, no!

**********************************************************

**Bella**

"Ok, so we've hit Dooney and Bourke, Coach, Gianni Bini, Marc by Marc Jacobs, Lacoste, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, and Brooks Brothers. Girls lets go to Victoria's Secrets and then we'll be done. I promise." Alice was practically bouncing as we sent the boys to the car for the fifth time.

"ALICE! I'm tired of this! How many other things can we get for school, especially at VS?" Rose was never this cross with Al, but seriously, shopping was boring!

"Um VS Pink dear sister! Duh, besides, I thought you'd want some things to show Emmett later." She winked and Rose sighed, knowing this was true.

"Ok, so she has a reason, but I don't Alice cant I just leave with the guys?" I hated Victoria's Secrets, with all my heart and soul. Alice knew this.

"No Bells, sorry, but you're staying with me." She walked away signaling the end of the conversation.

I removed my mental shield to let Edward know that I needed saving, _She's making me shop in VS, save me!!!!!!!!_, boy I hope he heard that. Just then Alice's phone rang, it was Edward. Yay!

"Edward, don't even try or I will break your piano!" She growled into the phone.

"_You wouldn't dare!" _He screamed from the phone.

"Don't try me, cause you know I would. Now you guys have a nice ride home. Tell Jazz I expect the clothes hung when I get back. Bye Eddie!" With this she hung up and glared at me. "If you tell him to save you again, its your stuff that's getting broken dear sister, and don't think I wont do it."

I shrunk away from the malice in her voice, I knew she wasn't kidding.

"Fine, lets get this over with.

*********************************************************

We spent three hours in Victoria's Secrets, it was pure torture! Alice made me try stuff on! I didn't even know they let you do that, how unsanitary. Not like it was going to affect me, a vampire, but still.

The next day, we were all headed to school in Em and Ed's cars. Edward and I decided to drive separate.

"Hey Bells, what is it like going to school again?" He seemed very nervous.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be fine. Trust me it's a whole lot easier. You already know everything." At this he laughed, I was glad, he deserved to have fun with this. I remembered the first time I had gone to school again, it was over 80 years ago. The only subject that ever changed was Science. Of course history changed to, but I had lived through most of what we were now studying and had an edge because of that. I had been to college three times, and had degrees in Physics, Politics, and Drama. The last one was Esme's idea. I excelled at all of them. And always there were boys following me around. Yale, Harvard, and Julliard, it was insane!

"What are you thinking about love? You have the strangest look on your face." He was always asking this.

"Just thinking about all of the schools I've been to. I've had some fun times, but today will be the best, cause you'll be in all my classes. Well, with the exception of gym, they split the guys and girls for that." I laughed, thinking of the time Emmett had forgotten to tone it down in gym his first time back at school. We had had to move immediately. "Hey you know to go easy in gym right?"

"Of course love, I'm not Emmett." he laughed.

"Ha, I know that, trust me." We were in the parking lot of Cleburne County High School now. I so did not want to go in. "Alright babe, lets go."

"Why do sound like you're marching to your death?" He almost laughed at this.

"Trust me, after today you are going to wish you could sleep." I sighed and got out of his car only to see something unexpected in front of me.

There was another vampire! I saw her plain as day, sitting at a table full of humans laughing her head off.

"Jazz, do you see that?" They had pulled up right after us and were all standing there just like me staring.

"That cant be, how does she do that?" He seemed utterly confused.

"I don't know, but I'm anxious to meet her." Alice was of course excited.

***************************************************************

**Rosalie**

_Sigh._ My one class without Emmett, band. I had refused to take gym again, and the only other choice was band. I hated it, but was glad I had learned to play the drums a few years ago when I was faced with this same dilemma.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. I play the drums, they said I had to meet you to figure out where to sit." I was standing in front of some boy who apparently thought he was all that. He was short, but didn't look horribly ugly. If I was a normal teenage human, he would probably be very hot. As I wasn't normal or human, he just looked stupid.

I saw the shock on his face as he looked me up and down. I was used to this all guys did it when I walked by.

"Um, yeah, I'm Alexander, but you can call me Xander. You can sit by me today, and then we'll get you set up tomorrow. I'm sure you wont want to play right away." His chest poked out as he started in on how he was section leader and blah, blah, blah, but I tuned him out.

"No that's ok, I kind of want to play." _Ok so I really just wanted to show off how good I was, but whatever. "Do you mind if I borrow your music?" I asked this very coyly, teasing the guy just so I would have something to do all year._

"_Um, su…sure. Its complicated though." he stuttered, how embarrassing._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure I can keep up." I smirked._

_At this the director called us to order and preceded to count us off. I was able to play the piece, Wipeout, right away without difficulty. I loved drum solos in music, and this one was just wonderful._

_When we were done playing the song the first time the entire percussion section stared at me. I just smiled and pretended not to notice them. Finally the bell rang for lunch, and I had some trouble keeping my pace human as I ran to find Emmett and the rest of my family. They were already in line for their "food" when I reached the lunch room. The wall in this cafeteria looked like it was made of foam, and I knew what Em was thinking as soon as I saw his face._

"_Don't even think about it." I said as I kissed him._

"_What, its not like it would hurt me!" I swear Emmett was so dumb sometimes._

"_No babe, but you would end up leaving and Emmett shaped hole in the wall." I laughed at him, as did the rest of my family, obviously having heard us._

"_Oh yeah, that." He looked so darn cute when he pouted like that._


	5. EXCITING NEWS!

Hi guys as you will all notice, this isn't a new chapter… sorry for leading you on lol

But I do have some exciting news :-D I have deleted the last 2 chapters that were on this story because I have decided to try and rework / rewrite it and maybe even finish it! Yay lol

Gonna start work on that now so wish me luck!

Loves and Bananas,

Anna


	6. Chapter 5

Bella

The school really wasn't that bad all things considering. The teachers were pretty cool, and were also quick to realize that my siblings and I really knew the subjects and didn't need their help, so they usually left us alone. There was one teacher though, Mrs. Thomas who thought that we were just showy and annoying. Edward told me her exact words were "Show-offy, rich kids," which was pretty funny if you ask me.

We all had lunch together at the end of 5th period, gym for me and Edward, Band for Rose, Chemistry for Jazz and Em, and yearbook for Alice, which was a good because we needed to talk!

"So, about that girl we saw in the parking lot." Jasper started, always one to get straight to the point.

"I haven't seen her all day, have any of you?" Alice asked from her place tucked into Jasper's side.

"I had English with her," Rose said, "She's one of the most popular people here from what I've gathered, head cheerleader and everything. Her name's Makenna Harris." Well, that was certainly interesting news.

"How is she head cheerleader?" asked Emmett. "That's just odd."

"I don't know," said Edward, "but why don't we ask her." As he said this Makenna entered the room, and once she spotted us, headed right for us.

Everyone, and I do mean everyone teacher and student, watched her as she walked up to us.

"Oh good, I was hoping to meet you all at once. I'm Makenna, though since I have English with Blondie I suppose you already know that. So, better question, who are you?" She had a perfect southern drawl to her speech which made her seem extremely sweet, whether she was or not was yet to be determined.

"Um, well, I'm Jasper. Blondie as you so eloquently put it is Rosalie, and that's Bella, we're the Hales. Then there's Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen. We just moved here a month ago, and we live with two others: Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We're what we like to call 'vegetarian' vampires, and that's about it I guess." He looked around to us to see if we had anything to add.

Hearing what her next question would be Edward piped in "Yes, we are all mates, and yes I can hear what you're thinking." He smiled at her kindly, knowing that she was just a little confused.

"How are there so many of you?" she asked, looking truly perplexed.

"Well," I started in on how Carlisle had been lonely and created me while I was dying, and then we found Esme, followed by Rose, who in turn brought home Emmett, and lastly Edward and Alice. By now she was completely bewildered. "Why don't you just come over to our place this afternoon and we can have Carlisle explain it a little better." I smiled at her.

"Um, ok, but I'm not alone. I have a mate off in the woods near the mountain. He hates school, but I get bored sitting at home all the time" she chuckled, and we all joined knowing exactly what she meant.

"Wonderful, bring him with you." Jasper said, "What's his name?"

"Zac." She answered. "I'll get him first thing after school and then head over to your house. What's the address?"

Jasper told her our address, and I looked at Edward who was staring at Alice. She was having a vision, and something was wrong.

Well, That's the first one! Yay, I'm so excited about this! Eep!

Haha, so, now's the time where anyone reading this (if you didn't all rightly abandon me) tell me what you think of my new direction… I know some people were excited about the concept of the plays, but it just didn't seem to be going anywhere to me :-/ oh well. I am starting fresh! And I have lots of free time now so hopefully I'll keep this one up!

Anyways, I'm gonna go now look me up on tumblr if you wish: .com

Love and Bananas,

Anna


End file.
